Usagi
History: Usagi is one of the younger daughters of the Demon Lord. She was raised by Druella to be just like her. However, the opposite happened and Usagi ended up running away from home. She was only eight at the time, but survived on her own. She ended up wandering into Order territory and was found by a group of Order soldiers who started praising and trying to have sex with her. This sent her into a rage and she slaughtered them. She then exquipped all of the Demonic Energy suppressors that the soldiers had on them. As she got older, she acquired more and more Suppressors until her wings, tail, and horns disappeared. Tweleve years passed before she heard about her sister, Druella, attacking and capturing Lescatie. Usagi headed to the Order capital to join them. Her only reason was to fight Druella. She didn't care about the Order in the slightest, but was as loyal to them as she could manage without hurting people that tried to get with her. She eventually was assigned to a team that was sent to take back a town that another Lilim had taken. The team was nearly overwhelmed, and would have been if Usagi was not with them. Because the team's affections were focused on her, the other Lilim's presence was completely ignored. Usagi was the one to deal the deadly blow to the Lilim, using her superior strength as a Lilim to cleave the other Lilim's head in two. This earned her the title of "Lilim Slayer," and coupled with her powerful allure and battle prowess, she quickly ascended the ranks to captain. During her time in the Order, Usagi became friend with a few other Commanders. A young woman by the name of Samus and a large-breated woman named Shiva, who wore draping sleeves of Black Harpy feathers. Usagi was close to Samus, as they often hung out. Of course, Usagi always picked the spot, which was conveniently placed to Rex's current loaction. Usagi was then given command over a new special weapon that the Order had acquired. When Usagi went to collect that weapon, she was shocked to find that an inhuman creature called a Rajiumu was the weapon she had been given charge of. Usagi reluctantly took Cammy in, but only used her as a last resort after learning of her destructive powers. One day, Samus disappeared and Usagi went to look for her, taking long bouts of time from work to search. She traveled with Shiva as the two of them searched for Samus. After months of searching, they finally found Samus. She had abandoned the order and gave no reason for it before a fight ensued. Shiva watched in horror as Usagi and Samus went at it, scarring the land in battle. It ended in the brutal death of Samus, but Usagi was not much better off. She needed immediate healing, so she was taken to the nearest town, which happened to be Mamono friendly. At the Healer's Hall, the priestess had to removes Usagi's suppressors, revealing her identity as a Lilim. It shocked Shiva, but she kept the secret. However, when Usagi recovered, Shiva had disappeared. She was not at the capital either when Usagi returned. She remained in the Order for another few years before she was eventually questioned about being human strictly because of allure and power. After having a close call with a death sentence, she decided to leave the Order and work as a mercenary instead. She is still revered by many Order soldiers as a great fighter among their ranks. She is even paid to do many tasks for the Order that other soldiers are unable to. Usagi decided to go after the Demon Lord herself and even managed to capture her, if only for a short period of time before a large explosion collapsed the building they were in, freeing the Demon Lord and almost crushing Usagi. Her arm was stuck under a large pillar that was too heavy for her too lift, so in order to get out in time, she cut her own arm off amd escaped only seconds before the entire structure collapsed. She then passed out from blood-loss and was found by a mysterious man that gave her a cybernetic arm and replaced a small portion of her primary motor cortex in order for her to be able to connect to and use the arm. She was also given a weapon with a high frequency blade that sends out vibration, destabilizing the molecular structure of everything it touches, allowing it to cut through anything with enough force. However, with only a cybernetic arm, the most Usagi could cut through was steel. However, this changed later, when her other arm got cut off in a fight with a ninja. She had no time to react, as it was a stealth attack. She was again found and saved by the same mysterious man, who gave her yet another cybernetic arm and replaced a bit more of her primary motor cortex in order to control that new arm. Usagi was then dropped off at her home, where she awoke to her new arm. Her strength to wield her sword was much higher now with two cybernetic arms to use, allowing her to cut through one to five foot thick solid steel. Usagi formed a friendly relationship with Rex Vermillion after he rescued her from a Tentacle. She bares some attraction towards him and often spends time talking to and being around him. Rex is one of the few people she is comfortable around, which, at the same time, bugs her. She is often seen spying on Rex, trying to figure out how he fits into her life. One day, while working a bounty hunt, Usagi was attacked by a Spiker. She had lost the fight and was buried alive, only to be dug back up by a little girl. This girl was almost the spitting image of Usagi if she were a child. Her personality, however, was much more timid than Usagi's. After discussing some deep feelings about her first daughter, whom she had left as a newborn with the man she had her with, Usagi took Seirai as her new daughter and promised to take care of her, like she had failed to do so with her first daughter. After stalking Rex all the way to a village, Usagi nearly ended up in a fight with the locals for themm threatening her with clubs, even after she had agreed to go with them to their Elder's hut, where Rex was. It wasn't long until Rex left with a woman named Hilda and a hero named Lorenz. She decided to hang out with Abigail as she waited. When Rex and his team returned with Sonya, Usagi immediately got to work on turning Sonya into a Cursed Sword. After being successful, she returned to stalking Rex. Along with stalking Rex, Usagi kept an eye on Sonya as well. Despite not liking her, Usagi still saw Sonya as something similar to a daughter. Usagi made Sonya into what she was and had to take responsibility for her. After an aggressive encounter with a Succubus named Tsuki, Usagi decided to take Sonya home with her to keep a closer eye on her. Usagi decided to remove her suppressors and slip into the Demon Lord's castle as a normal Lilim. While thre, she snuck into the Demon Lord's room and found an ancient relic: a holy scabbard. It was taken very great care of and was locked in a secure display case. Usagi, having learned lockpicking skills from her time as a mercenary, managed to open the case and steal the scabbard. On her way out, she decided to make a mess of Druella's room out of spite. She then slipped back out of the castle and headed back home, where she was met by Leo. The Holy Spirit attacked Usagi and damaged both of her arms, but even still, Usagi managed to wield her sword in her mouth, staving off Leo's attacks for a good while. Leo eventually ceased the battle and knelt before Usagi, swearing his services to her, much to the shock of the Lilim. Usagi then decided to ignore Leo for the time ebing as she visited the mysterious man to have her arms repaired. She then returned home and decided to accept Leo's offer of service. While hunting a gang of rapists, Usagi found a Vampire Lilim by the name of Ristia, who was feeding off the rapists' most recent victim. Usagi immediately attacked, but found herself outwitted by her sister's tactics of using bats. Usagi was even forced to stab herself in the chest to send out a static burst to disrupt the bats in order to escape. However, her injuries left her unconscious within the minute, cauing her motor-controlling cybernetics to take control of her body and set it in a defensive state. Despite this, Ristia risked her life to get to Usagi and healed her. After a mental breakdown, Usagi found herself unable to find the will to keep fighting Ristia. However, she did slaughter the rapists, who had been fucked into unconsciousness by Ristia. She then headed home to recuperate. During a fight with an assassin, Usagi ended up fighting a little girl named Jack. Instead of killing her, Usagi adopted her and took care of her. Usagi had a very strong sense of parenthood and couldn't kill the little assassin. To her surprise, Jack started calling her Mommy and stayed with her. However, upon learning that Jack was raped by multiple men, Usagi set a new objective to find and kill these men. While tracking one of the men that raped Jack, she ended up in Avalonis. The mother and her daughter ended up making a scene when they killed the man as he was being toured around by the Princess Queen of the city, Agnes Bright. However, Agnes was very hospitable, which made Usagi suspicious at first, but she soon learned that Agnes and her city were ignorant of the Demon Lord's new rules for monsters. She told Agnes everything about monsters, but not before telling her what the man that she killed did to Jack. Somehow, Agnes fell for Usagi within that day. Usagi herself found it hard at first though. She feared herself and what her presence might do to the purity of the city and to Agnes. However, Agnes revealed that the city had God-like purification powers as long as certain criteria were met, which they were. All accept for the mating with the royalty in love with her. Usagi, despite being a powerfully written creature, spawned by the Demon Lord herself, ended up becoming human. This is what Usagi had always wanted for her entire life after running away from Druella. She then happily married Agnes, becoming Queen beside her. Trivia: * The name "Usagi" translates to "rabbit." This has little to do with her backstory aside from the fact that she holds a strange affection for rabbits. Category:Characters